lost brother
by ChaosDragon2790
Summary: Yurie is a half demon that got seperated from her family. she has lives her life searching for her lost brother but she has had no louck. but could this half breed dog demon be her brother?
1. ch1 The Meeting

Lost Brother: A Familiar Face

Ok the main characters name is Yurie. Yurie has long beautiful silver hair the goes down to her lower back. She usually where it loose but some times tie it back. Yurie also has the most so gorgeous ambers eyes. She usually wears a kimono like Inuyasha's only its blue. She has 2 katans strapped to each side of her waist. She is has little dog ears. She is a 1/2 dog demon.

Ok START Yurie are runs through the burning forest. The heavy smoke in the air and the heat from the flames almost making her pass out. As She run she calls out for her brother. She stops right before a burning branch hits her. Yurie runs in another direction only to almost run of a cliff. She look around franticly She is stuck between the fire and a steep cliff. Yurie hears crumbling and beneath her. She looks down and sees the cliff she is standing one breaking a way beneath. Yurie lets you a scream as the ground gives way beneath her. "No" Yurie yells out as she awakes from the dream in a cold sweat. She holds her head thinking about the dream. Yurie shakes her head hoping to get rid of the dream. Yurie stretches a little and pick up her katans that were lying next to her. Yurie walks out of the cave. She and stood there letting the sun hit her. "Why do I keep having this dream" she thinks to her self

Yurie continue walking till she comes to a near by stream. She watches the water carefully then struck the water with her claws pulling out 2 fat fish. She walks back to her temporary campsite and cooks the fish over a fire. After Her meal she put the flames out and leaves. Yurie aimlessly wondered around the woods looking for a path and amazingly she find one after an hour of looking. Yurie strolls down the path with her hands resting on the back of her head looking up at the sky replaying the dream in her head. She stops abruptly when she smells an unfamiliar sent she jumped into fighting stance. She feels the ground start to rumble and a giant centipede demon burst through the ground. It looked wounded but still strong, it through its self at Yurie. But she dodges it easily and unsheathes one of her katans stabbing it in the back. She runs dragging the katan with her, making a long and deep gash. She strikes again stabbing her katan into it, around where its heart should be. The demon let out a screech and fell to the ground dead. "Pathetic" she mumbles sheathing her katan. Yurie sees a small shard of something laying in the corps. She goes see what it is.

Yurie picks it up and see it's actually a shard of the sacred jewel "no wonder it survived with all thoues wounds" she says examining the shard. She catches a strange yet familiar sent and she hops up onto a low tree branch and climbs up hiding among the leaves. She watches as 5 people ran from down the path one was a monk with black hair pulled back into a small pony tail. He wore a purple monks robe and wielded a staff. There was a girl wore strange looking white and green kimono [it a school uniform] she had black hare that when a little lower that her shoulders. There was a small kitsune on her shoulder. The next girl also had black hair. She wore a demon slayers outfit she has a large boomerang strapped to here back and a small and cute looking cat demon on her shoulder. The last person was familiar to you he was tall and hat long silver hair he wore a read kimono like your self and he had a katan strapped around its waist. He had the same dog ears as Yurie. She stood there staring at him. "It can't be him...can it" She thinks to her self. "looks like some on slained it already" the girl with the cat on her shoulder says "and it looks like they mad off with the shard too" the monk says "Damn it lost another shard" the boy in the red outfit says "wait I still sense it" the girl in the white and green says "its up there" she adds pointing in your direction

"Crap" Yurie mumble as she flee from the tree. You run through the forest with the other dog demon hot on your tail. The other fallowed but was quickly leafed behind as Yurie and the other demon speed through the forest. She was keeping a good paste till she lost track of him. Yurie slow down to a medium paste when suddenly she feel a hard hit to her side and she's pinned to a tree she look at the boy that was chasing her before is face seemed angered and annoyed but its soften and turned into a look of shock "can it really be you"


	2. ch2 Lost Then Found

ChaosDragon: Ok recap Yurie pinned to a tree she look at the boy that was chasing her before ok them lets start then

Yuries pinned to a tree she look at the boy that was chasing her before is face seemed angered and annoyed but it softens and turned into a look of shock "can it really be you Yurie?!" he says "in- Inuyasha" she say also shocked. his gripe loosed and he lets go "it is you Inuyasha" Yurie yell out hugging him around the waist "I missed you so much" she cry, tears streaming down her face. He embraced Yurie tightly. Yurie could hardly breathe but she didn't care. "I can't believe it. I thought you were dead" Inuyasha says in a soft tone. Yurie bury her head in his chest happy that you finally found him. After a minute or two Yurie look up into his amber eyes and smiles. She stops crying. She hears rustling in some bushes and turns her head to see the other people that were with Inuyasha. Inuyasha loosens his embrace on you allowing you to breath normally "Inuyasha who's that" the kitsune asks you tune around and Inuyasha lets go "she's my sister, Yurie" Inuyasha says. The other just stare at her with a shocked expression "y your sister" the girl with the kitsune on her shoulder asks "yeah" Inuyasha simply says

"Who are they" Yurie ask "that's Miroku points to the monk that Kagome points to the girl in the weird uniform that's Shippo points to the small kitsune and that's Songo points to the last girl" "nice to meet you" she say looking at them. Miroku comes up to her and takes her hand "Such beauty will you have the" he's cut off when Inuyasha punches him over the head "don't even think about it" Inuyasha yells. Yurie stand there a little confused until she start to see that it's getting dark. "Looks like night is coming" Songo says you guys set up camp. Yurie by Inuyasha's side the whole time. When they finish setting up they all sit around a fire. Kagome sits across from Songo. Shoppo sitting next to kagome. Kilala [she's the cat demon Songo has] sitting in Songo's lap. Miroku sits across from Inuyasha and Yurie sit next to inuyasha

Kagome passes around cups of something after poring hot water into them. "What is this" Yurie ask "instant noodle" Kagome says handing her a cup. Yurie take a bite and are shocked at how good they taste. "Wow this is really good" she say as she continue to eat. After the meal she sit there looking into the fire Inuyasha finishes his 2nd cup "how come you never told us you had a sister" Shippo asks. Inuyasha ears twitch a little "I- I though she was dead" Inuyasha says in a some what sorrowed voice. "What happen to you" he adds looking in into Yurie eyes. "I don't really remember... all I remember is... the flames almost burning me. I was trying to escape but then I got stuck between the fire and a steep cliff. Then the cliff I was on crumbling a way beneath me and passing out. When I woke up I was on a river bank in the middle of a forest at the bottom." Yurie say looking at the fire "wow that must have been rough" Songo says "what happen after" Miroku asks "I really don't remember" she say thinking hard but she cant remember "its ok" Shippo says finishing his cup she just stare at the flames thinking about what happen next "why cant I remember" she think "it getting late we should get some sleep" Kagome says "Yeah I'm kinda tired too" Shippo says Yurie let out a little yawn. You all get ready for bed


	3. Ch3 Cant remember

ChaosDragon: im SO sorry im having a bit of righter block that I cant seem to get out of. Ok recap every one is getting ready for bed.

Every one goes to sleep. But Yurie stays up she still watches the flickering of the fire. As the shadow danced around all around here "Why... Why can't I remember any thing about what happen" She thinks to her self. "Hey what are you doing still up" Inuyasha says "just... thinking" Yurie replies looking over at him. "About what" Inuyasha asks "just... nothing" Yurie says "just what" Inuyasha ask "its just I don't know... why can't I remember any thing that happen before of after the fire. The only thing I remember before the fire is you everything else is ... a blur." Yurie says going back to string at the fire. "Don't stress I mean the only thing that matters is that you don't have to worry about finding me any more" Inuyasha says Yurie looks up at Inuyasha and says "thanks Inuyasha" she gives a small smile be for laying down and going to sleep. "I wonder what did happen" Inuyasha mutter before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning.

After breakfast every one pack up and gets ready to leave. "so where exactly are we going" Yurie asks "where ever there's a jewel shard" Inuyasha says "hey that reminds me Kagome says "you never gave us the jewel shard" kagome says "oh that's right here you go" Yurie says pulling the shard out of the pouch she put it in "thanks but you have another one" Kagome says "no I don't that one shard was the only one I had" Yurie says confused. "no its not there's one in you left shoulder" kagome says pointing at her shoulder "but I don't remember having one before" Yurie says "well then where did you get it" Inuyasha asks "I don't remember" Yurie clutching her head trying to remember anything. But nothing comes. "maybe it happen during the time you cant remember" Inuyasha says "why cant I remember thou" Yurie says "calm down its alright I mean its not like you making this up... are you" Songo say "no of coarse not" Yurie says "ok, ok" Songo says "but then what happen" Kagome mumbles "its ok Yurie well just get the shard out and every thing will be fine" Shippo says while jumping on Yurie's shoulder. "That's right not hold still for a sec" Kagome says walking behind Yurie and reaching for the shard. As soon as she got close to the shard a sharp pain shot through Yurie's body. Yurie lets out a yelp of pain before falling through her knees. "What happen" Inuyasha asks "I don't know I didn't even touch her" Kagome says. "Are you ok Yurie?" Shippo asks "yeah... im fine" Yurie says weakly and she hold her shoulder. "Maybe we should let it be for now" Miroku says going to help Yurie up. Miroku helps Yurie up "MEP" Yurie says as she feels something touching her butt. "you pervert" Yurie says slapping him "you'll never change will you monk" Songo says punching him over the head.

ChaosDragon sorry its so short im like I said im having righter block. E-mail me if you have any ideas


End file.
